


In the Eyes of the People

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Angst, M/M, Medium Burn, Secrets, injuries, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘A scenario booklet with a few of your favorite heroes. You’re seen as a villain with your quirk. Despite being one of the top 20 ranked heroes. You’ve never liked having relationships. They’ve only slowed you down. However when a certain hero meets you they set out to change that.’





	1. Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your quirk and how it works!!’

(This takes place around Season 1)

Toshinori:

Werewolf: some see your quirk as quite villainous. However you’d never intentionally hurt someone. Your weakness is that when you change back your practically starving. You wind up eating twice your body weight most days so you can shape-shift without starving to death.

 

Aizawa:

WereCat: you are able to take on the form of a jaguar. But if you wish, you can merely call upon your feline senses. Such as super hearing, smell, or sight. Your weakness is similar to werewolf’s. You must eat twice your body weight to keep from starving from one form to the other.

 

Hizashi:

Phoenix: you are able to form fire wings on your back, along with set yourself on fire. Your flames never burn anyone unless you decide too. This makes it easy for you to catch a falling civilian in fire form, and blast away a villain. Your weakness is that you become weak in cold weather.

 

Hawks:

Red Rage: your anger fuels your strength. The angrier you get the more powerful you are. The only problem? Sometimes you get a little to mad and start seeing everyone as a target.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The heroes meet you for the first time. Although they mistake you for a villain and attempt to attack you.’

Toshinori:  
-Toshinori received a call around nine thirty that a shapeshifter had attempted to rob a bank. Leaving two civilians and an officer in critical condition. 

-He didn’t hesitate to shift into his All Might form. Heading in the direction of the bank. However he didn’t get the chance to arrive. 

-He spotted the culprit with ease. A rather large werewolf chasing after a bank employee. It wasn’t hard to tell they were a villain. 

-Boi was he mistaken. 

-The only warning of the incoming attack was a deafening “TEXAS SMASH”

-You barely had time to block your face with you arms. Nocked back a few yards from the force. You’re pretty sure one of your wrist is broken. 

-You look up to see the villain standing behind none other than All Might. A wicked grin on his face. You could feel your blood boiling. 

-Toshinori is honestly shocked you’re still standing and conscious after a punch like that. And you didn’t even look like you took damage!

-The villain shifts back into his ordinary form, vanishing out the other side of the alley. 

-“You moron! I’m not the villain he just walked right past you! He’s getting away!” You roar propelling yourself off of the alley wall leaping over Toshinori’s head. 

-He honestly wasn’t expecting you to be able to move and stood stunned for a brief second. As he sprints after you he finds you pinning the true villain to the ground in an arm lock. 

-The police arrive a few seconds later. Congratulating you and patting you on the back. Calling you by your hero name. 

-Toshinori wanted to die from shame right then and there. He had attacked another hero and almost let a villain get away. How could he have had it so backwards?!

-He attempts to fix it, approaching you nervously. 

-“Ah, i want to apologize. I didn’t mean to-“ he’s cut off when you wave him off. 

-“Whatever, apology excepted,” you mutter brushing past him. 

-You didn’t have time to bother with Uppity heroes. You had to get your arm fixed before tomorrow’s interview for your new job. 

Aizawa:  
-Aizawa had been attempting to go home after grading the rest of his students papers. It was almost one in the morning and he was determined to get some sleep. 

-However an emergency text sent to his phone put an end to those plans. A shapeshifter villain had attempted to rob a bank and had gotten away. 

-Aizawa reached the scene within mere minutes, grumbling all the while. 

-Upon seeing a jaguar attempting to chase down a small child he knew he had found them. Large cats were not normal in the city. 

-He erased your quirk and you found yourself toppling into a crouch as the child sprinted past the pro-hero before you. 

-Your temper ignites seeing the villain smirk. He had chosen the right form to fool anyone into believing he was innocent. 

-Aizawa is shocked when you keep running, managing to leap past him. 

-“Wrong one, idiot! You let him get away!” You yell disappearing around the corner. 

-He’s quick to follow however, and finds you holding a rather angry man in a chokehold. 

-He’s impressed to say the least. You had managed to stop the robber without your quirk. 

-Once the police had taken the man away, he did something he rarely ever did. 

-“I apologize for assuming you were the villain,” he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

-You offer a small smile shrugging. “Happens all the time. Don’t worry about it. Names Jaguar, and you are?”

“Eraserhead.”

Hizashi:  
-Hizashi was in a great mood as he walked home from UA. His students were excelling in their English, and would be ready for their fall exam in no time!

-He was going to go home, blast his favorite music, eat the leftovers from the amazing redturant he went to last night, maybe even go to the karaoke club if he could drag aizawa or kayame along. 

-Those plans quickly fell to pieces though when a blast of flames flickered in his peripheral vision. At first he thought it was Endeavor. 

-Until he saw the person was entirely on fire, with flaming wings to match. 

-A flaming human being was definitely not something normal. Especially when they were fighting a brightly colored and glittering costumed woman.

-You had caught the villain in the act of robbing a jewelry store and what started out as a simple tussle had turned into a full blown war. Who knew sparkle powers could actually be effective?!

-Hizashi didn’t hesitate to nock the flying human torch out of the sky with a sonic blast.

-The neon clothed woman turned to face him and he realized his mistake. It was none other than the villainess, Diva.

-He dodged an explosion of sparkles that would’ve blinded anyone at close range. Another quick sonic blast and the evil woman was nocked out cold. However she wasn’t his main concern. 

-He had just shot a hero out of the sky. One of his own, a comrade and ally. 

-He definitely owed someone an apology. 

-He sprinted down the street to where you lay sprawled out. Eyes wide as you attempted to sit up. You looked alright although judging by your expression you weren’t happy. 

-“Are you alright?! I’m so sorry i thought you were a villain!” He yelped reaching to help you up. You begrudgingly accepted his hand and he pulled you to your feet. 

-“WHAT?!” You yell back, ears still aching from the screech that had rendered you useless. If you didn’t know any better you’d say your eardrums were busted. 

-“I SAID I’M SORRY!” He shouted, hoping you would understand him, but you didn’t. 

-“CAN’T HEAR YOU, I THINK MY EARS ARE BLEEDING.”

-You just hoped the healers at the hospital could fix your ears before tomorrow’s interview at your new job. 

Hawks:  
-Hawks had received a call to his agency that a villain was causing severe damage down town. 

-When he arrived he had to say he was surprised. It appeared there were two villains instead of one. Both of them trying to smash each other’s faces in. 

-One was made of solid diamond, the other glowing a brilliant red.

-He managed to nock the diamond man out with little to no trouble. But you were a bit of a problem. 

-No matter how many times he attempted to nick you with one of his feathers. You kept coming back stronger and angrier as well. 

-In a last ditch attempt he sliced one of the fire hydrants near by as you charged him. 

-The last thing you were expecting was to get hit in the face with a jet of frigid water. Especially in the middle of October. 

-You stand there in a stunned sopping wet mess when you notice the pro-hero responsible for you state. 

-It’s Hawks, leaning against a lamp post looking at you with amusement. You don’t seem to find it as funny as he does. 

-“Are you going to give up or am i going to have to find another hydrant?” He calls as you glare daggers at him. 

-Though you despised his remark you realized it was a good thing he had stepped in. You had gotten way to angry and almost lost control. 

-The police arrive, cuffing the villain and carting them off. A few paramedics stop to ask you if your okay. 

-That’s when hawk realizes you weren’t a villain, but a hero. 

-“So, do you always go around punching other heroes in the face? Or were you just upset i stole the show?” He questions, a sarcastic smile adorning his face. 

-“No to both of those questions. Now back off, i have work to do,” you grumble pushing past him. 

-The last thing you wanted was for the number three hero giving you bad publicity. You managed to do that just fine yourself.


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You meet the heroes again, though you’re a little skeptical of them. They apologize for the mishap of mistaking you as a villain.’

Toshinori:

-Sure enough, your wrist had been broken in two places. You had to wear a brace for about a week until it healed completely.

-The media had caught wind of your little scuffle, a blurry and shaking video showing All Might punching you.

-They claimed you were the real shapeshifter villain on the scene.

-You didn’t pay much mind. You’ve learned to take the insults in stride. People had been trying to color you asa villain since you started.

-Your interview with UA’s principal, Nedzu, had been pushed back so you could heal.

-You arrive at the large hero school earlier than expected. You stuff your hands in your pockets waiting patiently for the principal to arrive and escort you in.

-However it wasn’t the principal that showed up to walk you in. It was the one man you didn’t want to see. All might.

-He offered a bright smile, waving to you as he approached.

-“Beowulf! It’s good to see you again,” he laughed reaching to place his hand on your shoulder. You immediately flinch away.

-He visibly winces seeing you step out of his range. You didn’t trust him, and you had all the reason in the world not to. The brace securing your wrist in place proof enough.

-“Did the principal move the meeting time again?” You questioned.

-All might scratches his cheek. His posture shifting as he grew nervous. He didn’t want you to feel like he was a threat. But he couldn’t help be anxious that he had already screwed up any chance of being your friend  

-“No, he got caught up in a meeting. He sent me to bring you in to see him.” He says as you both enter the front doors of the school.

-As you walk, you make sure to keep at least a foot or two between you at all times as you follow him.

-He pauses as you arrive at Nedzu’s office. Before you can enter All Might clears his throat.

-“About the other day, i want to apologize for my actions. If i had looked more closely i would have recognized your costume. I’m sorry for injuring you,” he explains, fidgeting with his fingers.

-Though you’re still skeptical of the number one hero, you can see his apology is genuine.

-“It’s fine. Happens all the time,” you sigh stepping into Nedzu’s office.

-Toshinori stood in bewilderment. What did you mean by ‘Happens all the time?’

-Did other heroes intentionally hurt you? Or were they all accidents?

-Either way, he didn’t like the way you had said it. You were to comfortable with the statement.

-He would make sure to keep an eye on you. After all, heroes were supposed to have each others backs.

 

 

Aizawa:

-The morning after the misunderstanding with Eraserhead had been painful.

-Both figuratively and literally.

-Your muscles and bones ached from the sudden shift when Eraserhead had erased your quirk. Your joints locking into place if you didn’t move for a while.

-The news had gotten ahold of the fact you had been chasing a ‘supposed’ child and blown it out of proportion.

-Your agency had been receiving hate mail all morning. You had never been more glad for the night to come.

-It was only ten thirty, but the city was already falling asleep. Most people indoors or hurrying home to get out of the chilly October air.

-Stretching your arms over your head with a series of pops you let out a sigh. Time for you to start your patrol.

-“Avoiding the press by working on the outskirts of town?”

-You almost jumped out of your skin as you whipped around to face the person. There stood Eraserhead.

-“Makes sense. They’d only yell at me and ruin my patrol,” you mumbled crouching on the edge of the roof. Using your enhanced vision to scan over the quiet streets.

-“You don’t seem very flexible for someone with a feline quirk,” he comments remaining where he stood.

-“You canceled my quirk last night, remember? If i shift back to suddenly my bones and muscles are screwed up for a few days.”

-The only reaction you received was a slight raise of his eyebrows.

-“I’ll be more cautious next time if you’re in the area.”

-“It’s fine, at least you didn’t set me on fire,” you joked. A sudden motion to your left drew your attention away from him.

-A man had a smaller teen pressed to a wall. Holding his hand out as purple flames danced in his hands. Bingo! Hero time.

-You leaped down from the rooftop already making your way over to the two before Aizawa can comment.

-Set you on fire? You were a hero with a very distinct power. How could anyone mistake you for a villain?

-He watches from the rooftop as you handcuff the mugger to a lamp post. Turning to face him and giving him a thumbs up.

-He couldn’t help but frown. He didn’t understand why other heroes would cause you harm. You obviously weren’t a threat.

-He turned on his heel heading in the opposite direction.

-Yet your comment remained embedded in the back of his mind.

-He would keep an eye on you whenever you were around his patrol area.

 

 

Hizashi:

-Well, you were right about one thing. Present Mic had burst your eardrums.

-Your hearing had been repaired, although you still had some difficulty understanding people who spoke softly/mumbled.

-At least you had been healed in time for your interview. You don’t think principal Nedzu would’ve enjoyed yelling at you the whole time so you could hear him.

-You stood outside UA’s gates, waiting patiently for your escort. You couldn’t just walk in, not if you wanted to live. UA’s defenses were no joke.

-As you had learned when you were a teen and tried to sneak onto campus. You’re mom was not happy when she saw the medical bills.

-You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a familiar boisterous voice.

-“PHOENIX!”

-No, please no.

-Present Mic waved excitedly as he approached you. Far to cheerful for your liking.

-“I didn’t get the chance to apologize last time i saw you! I wanted to say sorry for hurting you. Did you have your eardrums healed?”

-You muttered a soft ‘yes’ as you followed him up the front steps and into the school.

-As you walked he continued to talk about anything an everything. He didn’t seem to take a breath at all as he spoke.

-Your patience was wearing thin for the blond man’s rambling.

-“Okay, i get it! You feel guilty for nocking me down. Get over it, it happens all the time!” You snapped.

-He was stunned by your sudden outburst. He was trying to befriend you, not make you hate him more.

-Before he could get a chance to apologize you had already shut the principal’s door.

-He turned to walk away when your words finally processed in his mind.

-Wait, what did you mean all the time? People nocked you out of the sky? Did you mean villains or did heroes do it too?

-Suffice it to say, you wouldn’t be getting rid of him any time soon.

 

 

Hawks:

-The week that had followed your fight with Hawks was awful to say the least.

-His fans had rioted the second a civilian posted the video of you attempting to sucker punch the winged man.

-You had attempted to lay low and keep out of the lime light until the heat died down.

-But you were a hero, and you had places to be, and people to save.

-Which is why you were currently holding up a portion of the weak office building. Allowing for civilians to scramble to safety.

-Cheers and shouts could be heard and you glance up. Through the red haze you could make out the one hero you didn’t want to see.

-It was none other than Hawks.

-He was diving in and out of broken windows and crumbleing walls. Setting people down on the pavement before going back to rescue more.

-If you weren’t mad enough already, you certainly were now. Why’d he always have to be such a glory hog?!

-Once the last civilian is cleared of the building you leap forward as the building collapses.

-Hawks recognized you instantly as you stood up. How could he not? You looked like a flaming red demon.

-“Thanks for holding out, Rage! I’m glad i made it in time to help,” he said striding towards you.

-“Yeah, you’re welcome,” you grumble sitting down on the sidewalk.

-Hawks pauses as he sees the bruises on you arms. Had he done that?

-When you were fighting you didn’t seem to take any damage. Didn’t your strength protect you?

-He crouched down in front of you and you eyed him warily.

-“I’m sorry about our first meeting. I should’ve known it was you. You’re the number eight hero after all.”

-He’s smiling at you. He must be absolutely mental. Nobody apologized to you. You were seen as a meathead with a temper.

-He notices your eyeroll as a small frown formed on his lips. Didn’t you believe him? He was being honest.

-“How about we start over? I’m Hawks, it’s nice to meet you,” he smiled offering you his hand.

-You stand up brushing the pebbles and debri off of your costume.

-“You should probably see a paramedic. I think you have a head injury,” you mutter walking away.

-You thought he had a head injury because he was apologizing? His brow furrowed in bewilderment. People must’ve apologized to you before. Why didn’t you believe him?

-He decided then that he would make you believe you were just as good a hero as any other.

-He knew just how to do it too.


	4. Friends??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The heroes try to befriend you, despite your best efforts to ignore them.’

Toshinori:  
-You weren’t aware of his condition yet. The principal hadn’t decided weather to let you know since you were still new.

-Maybe he could use that to his advantage. If you didn’t trust All Might, maybe you could trust Yagi Toshinori. 

-He peeked into the teachers lounge to see you on the couch. Playing some sort of fast paced card game with Midnight. 

-“Er, um, hello! I don’t believe we’ve officially met,” he called entering the room. You lift your head expecting to see All Might. Your brow furrows as instead you see a rather tall spindly man.

-Midnight tilts her head wondering what in the world Toshinori is doing but remains silent none the less. 

-You offer a small wave a hint of a smile on your lips. 

-“No, i’d definitely remember you. I’m L/N F/N, or Beowulf,” you greet. He fidgets with his hands as he remains where he stands. 

-“I’m all might’s assistant, Yagi Toshinori.”

-That would make sense as to why his scent was so similar to the number one heroes. Although the resemblance was somewhat uncanny. Even in this man’s frail state. 

-“You wanna join us? We were just about to start another round,” you say motioning him over. 

-“Perhaps, what are you playing?”

-“Slapjack.”

-“I’m afraid i have no idea what that is,” he frowns. You grin shaking you head.

-“Don’t worry, i’ll teach you. Midnight picked it up pretty easily,” you explain shuffling the cards. He can’t help but feel a sliver of pride. He had gotten you to smile!

-You set the deck down onto the table beginning to tell the rules. 

-“Okay, so when you have a card that matches the one on top you smack it down. If someone is in your way you smack the other person’s hand.”

-“Beg your pardon?”

Aizawa:

-You leaped from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Your feet never making a sound as you moved. You were on the outskirts of town again. 

-Although this time you were actually looking for the grumpy pro-hero  
Eraserhead. 

-You spot him on a far rooftop. Looking out over the streets as he tried to spot trouble. You leap down beside him but he doesn’t spare you a glance. 

-“You keep coming back to my patrol areas. Is something wrong?”

-“No, not really. I just like having company when i do hero work,” you shrugged offering a cheerful smile.

-He gives you a look that says he doesn’t believe you one bit. You rub the back of your neck glancing away.

-“Okay, not many heroes like to partner with me. Because they’re freaked out i’ll go feral or something. So it’s nice to hang out with someone.”

-Aizawa couldn’t believe what he had heard. Go feral? Did they think you were some type of monster? You literally just turned into a larger version of a house cat. You were still in full control of your mind. 

-Although you were still smiling he could see the lose of spark in your eyes. You might hide it well but it still hurt you. 

-“It would help to have someone on my patrols for back-up and long distance chased,” he sighed striding past you to the edge of the roof. You broke into a smile placing you hands on your hips. 

-“So, does this mean we’re friends?”

-“....No.”

-“You hesitated.”

 

Hizashi:  
-You were the new Art teacher and assistant Self Defense teacher. 

-Which meant Hizashi rarely ever got to see you. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t try. 

-You were sitting in the teachers lounge going over the curriculum you’d be teaching next semester. 

-Two very rowdy voices breaking your concentration. Glancing up you see Present Mic and Midnight talking excitably to one another. 

-“Phoenix! Hey, you should come woth us!” Midnight smiled waving at you. 

-“Go where?” You frown as the two approach you. Both of them radiating cheerful energy. Not that you minded, it was just that they could be a little to rowdy sometimes. 

-“Karaoke! We always go on the last Friday of the month,” present mic chimed in. He was looking at you hopefully.

-“What do you say friend?” He smiled offering you his hand. You rolled your eyes before excepting his hand. 

-“I don’t have much of a choice. You’ll just keep following me around until i said yes.”

-“Hey!”

 

Hawks:

-“What?”

-“I want to join a partnership with you. Just for a short while,” Hawks explained. He had arrived at your office earlier with the proposition but you still didn’t believe him. 

-Were you hearing right? The number three ranked hero...wanted to forge a partnership with you?

-“Come on, Rage. We make a great team! You can help me in search and rescues. Your strength would be a great asset,” he elaborates. 

-He really wanted this to work. It had to work. He wanted you to believe in yourself again.

-You thought over his words. Weighing the pros and cons. He did have a point. You two could help each other in many ways. 

-You wouldn’t have to get as angry and risk losing control if he had your back. He wouldn’t have to waste as many feathers trying to fight villains and save civilians. 

-“I suppose so,” you sigh running a hand through your hair. If this was his idea of a sick joke you’d drop kick him to the next city over.

-“Great! It’s nice to be your partner, friend!”

-“I never said we were friends Hawks.”

-“Not yet.”


	5. Ugh, Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The heroes get to know you a little better. And much to your dismay, you are starting to grow used to having them around.’

Toshinori:  
-You’d grown used to Toshinori. And you were slowly warming up to All Might. He always did his best to make you comfortable around him.

-You currently stood beside the large man. Watching as class 1A sparred against each other. You cringed when Kirishima flew past. Smacking square into the wall behind you. 

-“Dude, that was awesome! Do it again!” He grinned sprinting past you. You sometimes forgot how durable some of the kids were. 

-“Are you alright Beowulf?” All Might questioned prying you from your thoughts. 

-“Yes, i’m fine. And i told you you can call me L/n,” you frowned glancing up at him.   
-“Of course, i apologize L/n,” he smiled shyly. You wondered how someone larger than you could possibly be so bashful. 

-“I was wondering. Could you possibly ask Yagi if he’s free Friday? I don’t have his number,” you hummed watching Bakugo almost blast Kirishima halfway across the arena. 

-“Of course! Is it some sort of business meeting?” He inquired, one brow raising in question. 

-You shook your head, gaze fixated on the the explosive quirk boy. He was now chasing Deku around the small wooded area. That boy honestly needed help. 

-“No, a few of the other teachers and i were going to the small street fair. Yagi’s kind of the only friend i have here. I just wanted to see if he would go.”

-You didn’t see it, but All Might’s smile almost doubled in size. You thought of him as a friend!

-“I’ll make sure to let him know!”

-“Thanks, All Might.”

 

Aizawa:  
-It was an unspoken agreement. Aizawa and you would meet up for your nightly patrol. 

-Always the same location, always the same time. It was a comforting ritual. 

-You didn’t have to force a conversation. You didn’t have to try and appear cheerful. You could just unwind.

-Aizawa had grown to like your presence. It was nice to have someone who wasn’t annoying around. Though you were a little to optimistic in his opinion.

-You were both sitting on the edge of a rooftop. Two coffees sitting between you both. 

-“I was thinking maybe i should get a new suite. Like, maybe jaguar print instead of just solid orangish yellow,” you explained swinging your legs back and forth. 

-“It’d be to cliche. Go for a simpler design, a jumpsuit the same color. With with solid black stripes down the side. Maybe matching black boots and gloves.”

-Your brow furowed as you stared at him. That was possibly the longest he had ever spoken when around you. 

-“Wow, that’s...actually a really good idea. I didn’t think you’d reply,” you smiled. He gave a small shrug taking a sip of his coffee. 

-“You’re my friend aren’t you? Why wouldn’t i help you?” He questioned. Your face lit up as you broke into a grin. 

-“Aha! So you do see me as a friend.”

-“...yes.”

 

Hizashi:  
-You had to admit, you’d grown used to the boisterous man’s rambling. Much to your annoyance. 

-He made it a habit of joining you on your breaks and lunch. 

-“Where are we going for karaoke this weekend?” You hummed tossing your trash into the trashcan near the door. They both stared at you with a look of surprise. 

-“What?” You frowned. Hizashi spoke up first. A broad grin adorning his face. 

-“Nothing. It’s just, you never willingly wanted to go before.”

-“Don’t get cocky hizashi-san. I can still unfriend you,” you scoffed. Kayame burst out laughing as the blond man shook his head. 

-“L/n, it doesn’t work like that.”

 

Hawks:  
-You had grown to like Hawks over time. He was sarcastic and a little snarky but entertaining none the less.

-It always helped that he had your back. When you needed him the most he was there. It was as if he had a sixth sense for when you were in danger. 

-You two currently stood in a back alley. An unconscious villain laid handcuffed between the two of you. It was an easy chase. The man never stood a chance. 

-“Want to go out for drinks later?” You questioned. Sirens blaring in the distance. You had to wait for the cops to show up and take the villain away.

-“Sure, sounds like fun. Should we bring some of our sidekicks?” He yawned stretching his arms over your head. You nodded watching the cop car pull to a stop in front of the alley. 

-“Makes sense. If we’re partners than our sidekicks should get used to working together.”

-“So, does this mean we’re friends now?” He smiled cheekily.

-“Maybe, i haven’t decided yet,” you hummed as he leaned back against the wall. His usual smug smile gracing his lips. 

-“You totally think of me as your friend!”

-“Shut up.”


	6. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A glimpse into your everyday life. What you have to ignore and work past.’

Toshinori:  
-You arrived at UA’s gates to find a rather large crowd of reporters. At first you thought perhaps they had stopped All Might on his way to work. Except you didn’t see him. 

-It was when they turned on you that you realized their reason for being here. They had found out about your job. They were here with their usual biased questions. 

-“Is it true that you killed a villain during your earlier days as a hero?”

-“What’s it like being seen as a monster?”

-“Do you ever wonder if you aren’t suited for hero work?”

-You bite the inside of your cheek attempting to push through the shouting crowd. You ears ringing as hate upon hate was spewed towards you. 

-You kept telling yourself you had learned to take it. That you were used to it. These were phrases you heard time and time again. 

-But sometimes, it’s hard having to be as strong as everyone believes you are. It’s hard to keep the tears from falling.

-You were almost to the gate when a reporter stepped into your path. Hurtling her microphone forward into your face. 

-A loud crack filled the air as the end of it struck you nose. You gave a startled yelp stumbling back a step. 

-“Beowolf why do you choose to ignore us? Is there something you’re hiding? Perhaps you truly are as bad as they say,” the reporter smirked. 

-Your nose was bleeding, your blood roaring in your veins. You knew she just wanted to rile you. That she was wanting you to prove her point. 

-Instead of shapeshifting and hurling her as far as you could, you side stepped her. Quietly walking through the gates, up the stairs. Through the front doors.

-You make it to the bathroom before you break down.

-Why did they have to hate you? You never hurt anyone. You never used your claws or teeth on anyone! You did you best. You were always good. 

-So why did they treat you like a monster? 

 

Aizawa:  
-A crowd had formed outside your agency. Reporters and photographers crowding to catch a glimpse of you. 

-They still hadn’t let you live down the fact you chased the shapeshifter villain when hr took on a child form. They were hungry to pin the image of a feral psycho to your name. 

-You made your way towards the front door. Cameras going off and blinding you every two seconds. 

-“Is it true you purposely use your jaguar form to intimidate people?”

-“How many villains have you hurt?”

-“Is it true you tend to lose control in your animal form?”

-You kept your head raised as you elbowed past the reporters. Ignoring their comments and insults. 

-A camera smacked into the back of your head nocking you flat on your face. You laid there for a stunned second before slowly climbing to your feet. 

-You could feel the tension growing. They were waiting for you to shout at them. To tell them off.

-Sucking in a deep breath you turned to face them with a bright smile. 

-“Please place all your questions with a secretary or make an appointment. Have a good day.”

-The worst kind of pain is smiling when you feel like crying. You pushed open your agencies doors all but sprinting down the hallway.

-Slamming your office door behind you you slid to the ground. Your back pressed to the door. Hot tears slowly dripping down you cheeks. 

-You were a hero. You were one of the top twenty. No different from Fatgum or All Might. 

-So why did they make you out as a crazed animal? 

 

Hizashi:  
-A crowd of reporters had cornered you when you attempted to enter UA. Their voices converging into one steady wave.

-All of their questions correlating around one theme. You were a bad example of what it meant to be a hero. 

-You tried your best but you never seemed to be good enough. You were always slammed straight back to earth. Constantly reminded you weren’t seen as a hero, but a villain. 

-“Is it true you caused the warehouse fire last week?”

-“If you can control your flames then why do you still burn civilians?”

-You were taken aback. You had never harmed a single civilian in your life!

-“Is it true you burned a villain so bad you permanently scarred him?”

-You could feel your throat growing tight as the crowd closed in. They were to close. You needed to get out of here. 

-You needed to find someplace quiet! You needed out of here! 

-You bolted forward past the gate where they couldn’t go. Taking the front steps two at a time. Past the doors. Turning down corridors and corners. 

-Your eyes caught sight of an empty classroom and you veered off course. Slamming the door shut behind you you pressed your forehead to the cool metal. 

-Hot tears brimming in your eyes as you tried to steady your breathing. You shouldn’t have let their words get to you. You had to keep your head up. 

-Had to show them you weren’t hurt by their phrases at all. You were Phoenix, the fiery hero. 

-So why didn’t you feel like one?

 

Hawks:  
-A large crowd of reporters had stopped you outside your office building. Question upon question of your partnership with Hawks being shouted. 

-“Is this going to bring down his rank?”

-“Is Hawks doing this as a precaution to make sure you don’t go berserk?”

-Your own doubts about your team up with the number three hero came to mind. Such as the bad publicy he would reciev because of you. 

-You had always thought that broken things like you were better off alone. 

-Nobody had to bother with your emotions or burdens. No ones name was slandered. You didn’t have to let others know how badly you were affected. 

-“You wounded twenty civilians in one of your fits of rage not to long ago. Any comment?”

-You were not having a fit! You were thinking clearly and stopped a bus that had been taken hostage! But they never let you answer as more questions were hurled at you. 

-“Is it true you’ve attempted to harm or even kill other heroes?”

-“Isn’t having you use your quirk a risk to all innocent lives? Shouldn’t you be listed?”

-Your gut twisted into knots at the mention of being listed. You had been when you were younger. What if they listed you again? 

-You had barely managed to get your hero license. You couldn’t lose it now. It was all you had to live for. Your lifes work. 

-You swallowed down the panic as you turned you backs to them. 

-“No comment,” you mumbled pushing the doors open. Walking down the hallway as tears steadily fell down your cheeks. 

-You weren’t a threat. You always made sure you never got that angry. You had worked so hard to make sure you didn’t. 

-You tried to drown out the words of the reporters that lingered in your mind. The nagging doubts crushing your heart. 

-Yet you still felt like a hideous beast.


	7. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The heroes find out what happened with the reporters and they are not happy.’

Toshinori:  
-Toshinori had seen the interview on the TV during his lunch break. To say he was upset was an understatement.

-They had tried to get a rise out of you. Not only that but they had purposefully hurt you to do so. 

-He was searching the classrooms and training areas. Trying to find you to make sure you were okay. He finally found you in the teachers office area. 

-You were sitting at your desk. Your head buried in your arms. It almost looked like you were sleeping. He cautiously approached you.

-He was still in his smaller form. His suite sagging as he gently tapped your shoulder.

-“L/n, are you alright?” He questioned worriedly. You raised your head to reveal red puffy eyes. You had been crying. 

-Otherwise your face appeared unharmed. You must’ve already visited Recovery Girl. 

-“I’m fine,” you mumbled rubbing at your cheeks. He shook his head sitting down in the chair beside you. 

-“No, you’re not. I saw what happened.”

-“I told you i’m fine,” you retorted, but it was obvious you were lying. Your posture was slumped. There was no confidence in your usual appearance. 

-You looked utterly lost and defeated. It killed Toshinori to see you this way. 

-He tentatively reached out. Pulling you into a makeshift hug. Your face buried in his shoulder. 

-“Okay, you’re fine. But i’m not. I need this, alright?”

-You gave a weak nod. Your hands loosely gripping the back of his hideous yellow suite jacket. A beat of silence passed before you finally spoke again. 

-“I’d never hurt anyone.”

-“I know, Y/n. I know.”

-“...thank you, Toshinori.”

 

Aizawa:  
-Seeing you get shoved down by reporters on the evening news was not the way he wanted to end his day. 

-He currently stood in the lobby of your agency. Waiting patiently for your secretary to buzz him through. 

-When she finally allowed him through the doors he had to keep himself from sprinting. 

-Logically he knew you were fine. He knew you could handle yourself. A simple shove wouldn’t damage you. Yet he felt like he had failed you somehow. 

-It was definitely a new feeling for him. He rarely cared for anyone else. Maybe his students but that changed from time to time. 

-However you were different. You were his friend. He knocked on your office door and upon no response, entered. 

-You were sitting at your desk. Face hidden in your hands as you breathed steadily.

-You were sitting at your desk. Face hidden in your hands as you breathed.

-“I’m fine,” you muttered remaining as you were. You couldn’t see the emotionless hero. The door closed and you thought he had left. That he was satisfied by your response. 

-A hand gently settled atop your head. Startling you into looking up. Aizawa was leaning back against your desk. Ruffling your hair as he spoke.

-“I don’t think so. However i won’t argue with you.”

-You let out a relieved sigh, thankful you didn’t have to put up a forceful facade. 

-You lowered your head. Your hands cupping your face once again. Returning to your previous position from before. 

-Except this time Aizawa was here to help comfort you. It was a first for you. Nobody ever thought a ferocious animal needed comfort. 

-“Aizawa?”

-“Hm?”

-“Thank you.”

 

Hizashi:  
-Hizashi had seen the interview when it had been shared to him on Applechat by one of his viewers. 

-He didn’t get angry often but this was an exception. They accused you of hurting others! You would never do that. You were a hero!

-He found you in the teachers lounge. Your bag slung over your shoulder as you attempted to leave. 

-Your posture was far more hostile than usual. Almost bearing your teeth as you tried to walk past him. 

-However he was quick to step into your path. Fear of your fury long forgotten. He was more worried about your well being than be intimidated by your scowl. 

-“Y/n, are you okay?”

-“Yes, i am. Okay? Can everyone stop asking me that?!” You snapped. Even as you spoke the words you could feel hot tears forming. 

-Tossing your head back you gritted your teeth. Trying to prevent yourself from breaking down in tears again. 

-Why did you have to be such a crybaby?! It was pathetic and annoying!

-You never even saw Mic move. You were merely aware of his presence as he wrapped you in a tight hug. 

-You buried your face in his shoulder hugging him back with a death grip. 

-Your mind was a muddled mess of angry thoughts. Most of them directed at yourself. 

-Why did he have to be so nice to you? You were always a jerk to him. Yet here he was trying to be a good friend to you. 

-“It’s okay to cry, y/n. I promise not to tell anyone,” he reassured you softly. A strangled sob shook your shoulders as the tears fell. 

-“Hiz-Hizashi...thank you.”

 

Hawks:  
-Hawks had flown into a fury when his fan service exploded. All of his fans going to your defense. Alerting him to the interview. 

-He had searched both your facility and his to try and find you over a hundred times. He had headed up to the roof to fly over the city. Maybe you were on patrol. Trying to blow off steam. 

-He pushed the door to his agencies roof open and stopped. It was drizzling rain, but that wasn’t why he paused. 

-Sitting on the edge of the roof was you. You were huddled in a tight ball. Hugging your knees to your chest. Face buried in your knees.

-You looked so small. Which was an odd thing for a hero such as yourself.

-You always appeared larger than life. Boisterous and confident. It seemed like you could ‘t be put down by anything. 

-And yet here you were. Hiding out on the roof in the rain. Weren’t you cold? You were obviously soaked to the bone!

-You were suddenly aware that the rain had stopped. You lifted your head to see hawks crouched in front of you. 

-His wings arched over you both as improvised umbrellas. For once you were grateful for the nasty weather. It gave you an excuse as to why your cheeks were wet. 

-“You’re going to catch your death of cold out here. Put on a jacket at least,” he scolded. In his outstretched hand was his coat. 

-“I’m fine,” you sniffled, voice breaking as you spoke. You hated crying in front of others. It made you feel weak.

-He pulled his coat over your head like a blanket. His hand resting over the fabric on your head. 

-“Wow, look at that. My coat magically appeared on you. Now i can’t see you.”

-You wanted to punch him in the throat and crush him in a hug at the same time. Fresh tears trailed down your face. Your shoulders shaking with sobs.

-“You-you won’t tell-tell anyone. Right?”

-“Tell them what? I can’t see anything,” he replied cheerfully. 

-“Thank you, Hawks.”


	8. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The heroes realize they might like you a little more than as a friend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and so cheesy, i’m sorry. ;-;

Toshinori:

-He wasn’t certain when he realized it. Maybe it was when your hand accidentally brushed against his and he nearly had a heart attack.

-Or perhaps when you actually started returning his hugs. He held onto you a little longer than he should.

-He was starting to notice a lot of things he shouldn’t do. He couldn’t fall in love with you. It was far to dangerous.

-You would always be targeted by his enemies. Berated by the public. He couldn’t do that to you.

-He wouldn’t let you fall for Toshinori Yagi either. He was far to sickly and frail. He couldn’t let you become stuck with a skeleton of a man. You needed someone strong.

-He wasn’t paying attention to his students as he worried over his thoughts. Ururuka was the one to speak up to try and pull him out if him muttering trance.

-“All might, what should we do to prepare for the USJ exam?” She called startling him. He glanced up from his desk. Uncertain how long he had been staring into space.

-“Er, good question. Does anyone else have questions pertaining to the USJ?” All of the students raised their hands.

-Well, at least he would be to busy now to think about you.

 

 

Aizawa:

-At first he merely thought he was going insane from lack of sleep. However he quickly realized it wasn’t so.

-He would get tongue tied whenever you giggled at something he said. His cheeks heating up whenever you hugged him. Very few people had ever shown him affection.

-He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he probably shouldn’t get attached. You were far to sweet to be stuck with someone as emotionless as him.

-He saw no point in trying. You needed someone energetic and who could keep up with you.

-He was permanently exhausted and ill tempered most times. Would you really want to deal with that all the time? No, he was certain you wouldn’t.

-“Aizawa-sensei! Bakugo blasted Denki into the ceiling again!” Mina yelled. He let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose.

-He’d have to worry about his predicament later.

 

 

Hizashi:

-This man didn’t even realize it at first. He just thought he was always excited to see you. He was highly energetic after all.

-It wasn’t until you high-fived him for the first time after a battle did he realize he had a crush. You looked so happy! Absolutely gushing with joy as you grinned at him.

-That’s when he knew he had set himself up to fail. You were a kind person at heart but you were always organized. You kept things in order. Everything had a place.

-And he was, well he wasn’t like that at all. He was all over the place. Hardly every organized nearly.

-Would you even be compatible? You were level headed most of the time. Always taking on a calm facade similar to Aizawa’s.

-“Mic, is something bothering you? You’ve hardly touched your food,” Kayame questioned worriedly. He glanced up from his lunch to see the R18 hero staring at him.

-“Nope, everything’s great!” He replied giving her a thumbs up.

-Boy was he lying through his teeth.

 

 

Hawks:

-Hawks realized it off the bat. He would get butterflies in his stomach every time you smiled at him. That was a new experience.

-Not only that but he’d lose his voice every time you laughed. How could you be so strong and so cute at the same time?!

-He tried to keep up his confidence around you. Trying to act like he didn’t have the biggest crush on you.

-He had never been more grateful for having a naturally flirty attitude. You brushed off his odd behaviors without so much as a second glance.

-But that was also the problem. He wanted you to notice his intentions and at the same time he was terrified if you did.

-Sure, he’d dated around. But nothing ever serious. How would he even ask you out?

-“Hawks! There was an attack downtown. You’re needed,” his secretary explained flinging his office door open.

-He let out a heavy sigh jogging towards his open balcony door. He’d have time to worry about you later.


	9. Keepin Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You notice your friend acting odd lately. It’s starting to worry you.’

Toshinori:  
-You’d noticed some of your friends had been behaving rather strangely lately.  
-Although two in particular. Toshinori and All Might.  
-Toshinori was constantly on edge lately. Fumbling when he held anything, sputtering over his sentences, constantly nocking things over when he moved.  
-Just a constant flustered mess. Well, more than he usually did.  
-He always seemed embarrassed by something he did or said. Constantly apologizing to the point it was making you embarrassed.  
-It reminded your of Midoryia sometimes.  
-Though All Might was a different story. The man practically radiated confidence.  
-Sure, he had his moments where his shy side showed through, but not around you.  
-Yet he had stumbled when you said hello in the teachers lounge causing him to wack his head.  
-Sure, you did come out of no where. But the man had heightened senses! He should’ve heard you coming.  
-Not to mention when you offered to get him lunch when he forgot his he turned into a bright red mess. You wound up just giving him your packed lunch and bought lunch for yourself.  
-He was nervous all the time, constantly toying with his fingers or looking away. It was starting to make you nervous!  
-You didn’t want to pry into either of your friends lives but if they didn’t do something soon you were going to take matters into your own hands! 

 

Aizawa:  
-Aizawa was not the type of person to get nervous. At least, he didn’t show it. Which is why you were internally freaking out.  
-He’d been acting strange lately. Well, stranger than he usually did.  
-He would mess up his sentences. Having to start over again. Only to continue to say it wrong to the point he’d get so frustrated he’d give up.  
-He seemed constantly on edge and moody. He somehow managed to be grumpier.  
-He didn’t exactly ignore you, it seemed more like he was brooding to himself. As if he was having internal monologues or arguments.  
-It was worrisome considering he had little to no sleep. Was it finally getting to him? Perhaps he was going a little nuts?  
-You’d try to suggest he go home and sleep. That you could handle the patrol on your own.  
-But then he’d grumble about wanting to help you. Insisting he was fine and that he was just stressed over work...which meant he should go home. Contradicting his statement continually.  
-You tried to brush it off. Thinking maybe he really was just stressed over his multiple jobs.  
-You tried to move faster than you normally would. Moving on ahead to make arrest and such so he wouldn’t have to do as much work. But that just seemed to put him more on edge.  
-You were at your wits end trying to figure out what was going on with him. You knew he wouldn’t tell you willingly.  
-But heaven help him if he didn’t fix it soon you were going to duct tape him to his bed until he told you what was wrong. 

 

Hizashi:  
-Hizashi was sickeningly optimistic. Nothing seemed to ever dampen his mood. He had the upmost confidence.  
-That was, until a few weeks ago. He seemed to have turned into a nervous wreck over night.  
-He was just as loud, but he would get flustered. Imagine, Hizashi? Flustered? The end of the world must be here.  
-The man was never embarrassed over anything he said before. Yet now he was watching every word he said. Stammering over sentences or stopping halfway through.  
-It was weird to say the least. You’re certain your expressions purveyed your concern.  
-He even started to second guess himself in everyday things.  
-You’d catch him mumbling wether or not he should get a costume redesign. If he needed to wear a suit to school. If he should organize his work space or not.  
-That tipped you off that something was wrong. Hizashi was an organized person in his own way.  
-Everything had it’s place and he could easily find what he needed. So for him to even suggest changing that, something had to be wrong.  
-Besides, you liked to look at all the nock off brand charms on his desk and computer. There was one of you even! It was the ugliest thing you’d ever seen and you loved it.  
-You wondered if he was having a mid-life crisis. But he wasn’t that old. So what in the world was going on?  
-You allowed him his space. Not wanting to over step any boundaries incase he was just going through some things.  
-However the fact that he wouldn’t really speak to you anymore irked you to no end. Yes, he still spoke to you but it was in short curt responses.  
-You’d vented to Midnight about the matter. Claiming that curt and short responses were your area. Not his.  
-He rambled. You liked it when he rambled. Half the things he said were interesting and you didn’t feel awkward about speaking so little.  
-So why was he acting so strange all of a sudden?! You were going to have to find out soon before he decided to cut his hair or something. 

 

Hawks:  
-Hawks was acting incredibly suspicious. He was either planning a dubious prank on you, or he had decided to finally hate you.  
-Which would suck considering you were starting to open up to him and consider him a friend. The first one you’d made in a long time.  
-He was tight lipped, giving awkward and strained smiles. You thought maybe he was just doing a mission he couldn’t talk about.  
-Yet the second he talked to any there hero he was his ordinary self. Did he find something out about you?  
-There was plenty he could search up and dislike you for. Maybe he found an article trashing you and didn’t want to tell you?  
-Either way it was starting to take a toll on you. You’d started being more friendly and outgoing with his help. For him to suddenly stop being so cheerful and energetic back hurt.  
-Maybe he didn’t like you being this outgoing? No, that didn’t seem like him. But what else could it be?  
-Cue every irrational thought to ever exist.  
-It really started to stress you out when he avoided physical contact with you. He’d shy away from your hugs and shoulder pats. Giving an excuse before vanishing to his office or someplace.  
-You didn’t know what was going on but it was making you feel awful. If you didn’t find out soon you were going to miserable.


	10. Wrong secret but close enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘In the process of trying to find out why they’re acting strange you decide to snoop in on your friends private life. Only to discover a secret they’ve been hiding.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILERS AHEAD FOR NON-MANGA READERS-ON HAWKS PART.)

 

 

Toshinori:

-You’d taken matters into your own hands. Toshinori and All Might’s behaviors were becoming distracting.

-Especially when Toshinori became so frustrated he dropped/broke something or injured himself.

-He’d already cut his hand up after breaking a mug when you startled him from behind. You’d scolded him the entire time you cleaned and bandaged the wounds.

-He’d been distancing himself from you lately. Avoiding you to the best of his abilities and making excuses to weasel out of group activities.

-It was starting to worry you. Had you done or said something to make him upset with you? If he had he wasn’t going to tell you. That much was obvious.

-Now All Might was an entirely different story.

-He seemed to have become a little more protective of you on the battlefield. It might just be the fact that he was used to working with people who were easily wounded.

-Except he’d seen you take a full on punch from him. All he did was break your wrist.

-And that was only because you weren’t expecting him to come out of the blue! If you had properly guarded you’d have been fine!

-He would hover after battles. Making certain you were uninjured and if you were he would apologize for not watching your blind spot.

-You were being smothered by one friend and shoved away by another.

-What was going on here?!

-You were in a sour mood. Your behavior similar to Aizawa’s when he was grumpy.

-You wanted answers. You were a pretty straightforward and honest person. Especially when it came to friends. You had to be when you had a reputation like yours.

-If Toshinori no longer wanted to hang around with you you wanted to know.

-Speaking of the lanky giant. He strode across the corridor. Unaware of your presence as he entered one of the empty classrooms.

-Great, now was a better time than any to confront him. He wouldn’t have the pressure of others watching him waiting to answer. You just wanted to know why he was acting so weird.

-You made your way over to the classroom. Looking up to see Toshinori with his back to you. He was wearing an oversized shirt and pants per usual.

-You open your mouth to speak when the most terrifying thing happened.

-He turned into All Might. You barely even blinked and ‘Bloop’. He was huge and muscular. The signature twin bangs sticking up in a V shape.

-Your jaw went slack as a tiny noise left you. He started to turn around and you panicked.

-You darted out of sight. Pressing your back flat to the wall as shock took over. Your pulse thundered in your ears as you waited for him to come out and catch you. But it didn’t happen.

-You heard the window slide open followed by the familiar sound of rushing air.

-Thank the stars, he hadn’t known you were there. He was gone. But now that left you with time to comprehend what happened.

-But the only phrase going rough your head right now was...What? What?! WHAT?!

-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! WAS THAT ALL MIGHT’S-ER-TOSHINORI’S QUIRK?

-HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT?!

-YOU WERE A COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON! YOU HAD SUPER SENSES. HOW DID YOU NOT PICK UP ON THIS SOONER?!!

-No wonder he was awkward around you. He was trying to keep two different personas of him separate.

-It must be incredibly hard to do that. He’d have to have a lot of concentration not to mention something only one form knew about. Just thinking about it made you dizzy.

-Why didn’t he tell you? Didn’t he trust you? Then again, Hizashi had warned youthere was a traitor in the school. Maybe Toshinori was just being cautious.

-Now you were the one struggling internally. Should you tell him you knew? Or let him keep going?

 

 

Aizawa:

-You had found out that Aizawa stayed in the dorms at UA. At least, those who lived to far out to make the early morning commute every school day.

-So you would drop by some nights in hopes of picking him up for patrol. Kind of like when you were a child and would wait to walk with your friend to school.

-But one thing you found out was certainly humorous. Aizawa was a strange man sometimes.

-If he was running late for patrol he’d just leave out his bathroom window instead of going through the entire school to get to the front entrance or one of the side doors.

-You always teased him when he did this. Commenting on how not graceful he was at exiting through the window.

-You currently sat on the security wall of UA. Waiting patiently for you partner to join you. If he didn’t appear in the next few minutes you knew he was probably out on patrol.

-Then you’d have to go and track him down or spend the rest of the night on your own. Which you really didn’t prefer. You liked some human interaction every now and again.

-You saw a flicker of movement and the window and perked up. The prospect of watching the six foot man struggled to get out through the small space already making you grin.

-However it didn’t happen. Instead a jet black cat hopped up onto the window sill. Sitting down as it licked it paw. A second cat joined the first. A fluffy tabby who started to stare you down.

-You wanted nothing more than to pet one of them. They looked so cute with their matching collars!

-That’s when you realized something. He was hiding a cat in his dorm room?! Not just one cat, he had two!

-No wonder he was so stressed. UA prohibited pets, and even though Aizawa had a cold hearted exterior you knew him better than that.

-He was exceptionally sweet when it came to animals(and kids though he never admitted it)

-He wouldn’t let them wander around as strays. Especially in the busy streets like the ones around UA.

-He must’ve been worried sick someone would hear them meowing or see them going in and out through the open bathroom window.

-If he was so worried for them he could’ve just told you! You’d have been more than willing to help him!

-Your apartments allowed animals. You could’ve taken one of the cats off his hands so he had less to worry about.

-You’d confront him about it later in the week when it was appropriate. Hopefully he’d take your offer on letting you help.

 

 

Hizashi:

-Okay, so maybe it was kinda cheesy but you chose to go the soy route to find out what Hizashi was hiding.

-You were decked out in a baseball cap, hoodie, and sunglasses. Looking like Captain America when he went under cover. You felt kind of stupid but hey. You couldn’t walk around in your costume!

-You were tailing him for quite sometime as he wandered from store to store. Going practically unnoticed by anyone. Then again he was also in civilian clothes.

-You were actually having loads of fun doing this. It was almost comical. Darting out of sight if he started to turn. Trying to look as non suspicious as possible.

-Hizashi vanished inside a small building you didn’t recognize. You stopped near the sign out front. Squinting up at it as you tried to read what it said.

-It took you a second to realize it was a therapist’s building. Hizashi was going to therapy?

-You immediately gave up on your snooping. You were not about to do this to him. If he was getting help for something you shouldn’t go sneaking around him.

-Suddenly your little escapade wasn’t so fun.

-You turned on your heel promptly walking away. No need to stand there and risk getting caught. You’d already been rude enough following him around for so long.

-You didn’t see him as weak for this. If anything you saw him as strong. Maybe he was questioning himself because he wasn’t happy. Maybe he wanted to better himself.

-In your min, he was perfect the way he was. A little annoying sometimes and loud, but perfect.

-However if he wanted to change that was his decision and you’d support him whatever decision he made.

-Even if he cut his hair.

 

 

Hawks:

(I’m really on the fence for Hawks part because this secret plays into a part of the story later on. However the secret is a spoiler for season 4 if you haven’t read far into the manga. I don’t want to ruin it for anyone!! If enough people say they’re fine with it i’ll add hawks. But for now he won’t be included in the secrets and confessions next chapter. Sorry!)


	11. Incorrect confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s revealed that you know one of the heroes secrets. At first they think you know about their crush for you until you do a 180 and mention something else. Now everything is even more awkward than before.’

Toshinori:  
-You weren’t sure how to act around Toshinori now. Especially now that you knew about his All Might alter ego.   
-You knew you weren’t doing a very good job of hiding your knowledge. If he tried to talk to you as All Might you’d jump out of your skin. Staring at him wide eyed like a child caught with candy they shouldn’t have.   
-Even when he was Toshinori, you’d be awkward around him. If he needed something done you’d volunteer to do it instead.   
-He had better things to do, right? He was All Might after all. You thought you could at least do you best to ease some of his work load.   
-Toshinori picked up on your odd behavior instantly. He was panicking internally. Had you found out he liked you? Did you think maybe his smaller form and All Might form both liked you?   
-He really hoped that wasn’t the case. He didn’t want you to choose because he knew which one you’d pick.   
-You were walking to the bus station together per usual. Both of your phones went off at the same time. No doubt a villain report. You glanced up at him with a set expression.   
-“It’s okay, i know.”  
-Toshinori stopped in his tracks at your words. Knew? Knew what?   
-“I, uh, what?” He stammered. Did you mean you knew he had a crush on you? He knew he acted like a shy school boy sometimes, but was it really that obvious?   
-Then again, you were telling him this as Toshinori. Would you really choose him if you knew All Might was a secondary option?   
-No, you wouldn’t pick him over his alter ego. He began to speak when you tackled him out of the way. Pressing him against a wall as a series of skull sized boulders hurtled past.   
-An odd looking rock monster sprinted past. Throwing boulders as he passed. You peered sown at him in your wolf form. Easily a foot taller now.   
-“You need to be All Might to help stop it. Now go, i’ll take care of civilians,” you stated.   
-That’s not what he was expecting you to say at all! How did you even know?  
-But you were already gone. Sprinting off to assist the nearest wounded person you could find.   
-He knew you were right though. The world needed All Might right now. Toshinori Yagi would have to wait. 

 

Aizawa:  
-You sat on the fence of UA, Aizawa beside you as you both relaxed. You’d just finished your patrol for the night with four hours of sleep till morning.   
-Well, two hours for you. You still had to go home, shower, get dressed in pajamas, and then go to bed.   
-You let out a long sigh, letting your shoulders go limp as you tried to work out a few of the knots in your muscles.   
-Aizawa kept eyeing the window behind him. And you knew exactly why.   
-“I know why you’re so nervous lately,” you hummed. He froze almost instantly at your words. Like a deer in headlights.   
-Aizawa could feel his blood run like ice in his veins. You knew he was nervous? Of course you would. You were his closest friend besides Hizashi.   
-You’d probably picked up on his odd behavior pretty quick. It wouldn’t have taken you long to figure out why he was acting as such.   
-Yet he couldn’t help but feel slightly panicked. He’d never felt this way about anyone before. Yes, he’d dated and had other crushes. But never this serious.   
-He opened his mouth to speak an affirmation to his feelings when you spoke.   
-“You could’ve told me you were keeping cats in your dorm room illegally. I would’ve taken one so you didn’t have to risk getting caught,” you frowned.   
-Aizawa had to do a double take. You kn-you-cats? He peered over his shoulder to see Maria and Jaguar napping on the open window sill.   
-You thought he was nervous because he was keeping cats in his dorm? He’d had them for months. He could care less about getting caught. However the prospect of having been seconds away from confession put him on edge.   
-He had to remind himself you didn’t like him like that. That this wouldn’t work out even if you did. It was better to stay just friends.   
-“Yes, i worry about them sometimes.”  
-“Would you want me to watch one of them for you? I don’t mean to pry. I just don’t want you to be so worried,” you smiled.   
-How could he possibly say no when you smiled at him like that?   
-Heaving a sigh he swung his legs over the wall. Handing you the guest badge he always kept on him for when you made your visits.   
-“Very well, but they aren’t very friendly.”

 

Hizashi:   
-He was running late to his appointment and he didn’t want to cancel it. The therapy was actually helping.   
-He had been suffering from anxiety ever since high school but lately it seemed to have gotten worse.  
-He wasn’t sure if it was the stress of juggling three jobs as well as trying to avoid his feelings for you. Or if it was something else.   
-He was already dressed in his civilian clothes. Having planned to take the evening off so he could relax somewhat. But he was anything but relaxed.   
-He couldn’t take the bus. That’d be to slow. He couldn’t walk, that’d take forever. That’s when he spotted you on your motorcycle.  
-Also in civilian attire, and the most stunning thing he’d seen. Who knew someone else other than him could pull off a leather jacket so well?   
-“Y/N!” He shouted hoping to grab your attention. You glanced over at him and he wondered if it was really you. It was hard to tell with the helmet on.   
-You turned to see Hizashi jogging down the school steps towards you. What was he doing here still?   
-School had let out an hour ago. Perhaps he had done some extra grading? That’s why you were leaving so late.   
-You flipped your visor up so you could look at him, giving him a small smile.   
-“Yeah, what’s up?”  
-“I’m late for an appointment, could i get a ride?” He questioned nervously.   
-You nodded, fumbling through one of your side pouches before pulling out another helmet. It was smaller and didn’t have a visor. It would still fit him though.   
-“Sure, hop on. Where to?” You asked as he strapped the helmet into place. He looked even more anxious than before.   
-“Ah, well, could you just drop me off in front of the tattoine district?” He replied sitting down behind you. That’s when you realized where he was going.   
-“That’s fine, just hang on,” you nodded. Hizashi actually genuinely enjoyed the ride. He panicked for a few seconds. Almost splitting you in half he clung to you so tightly. But that was fine.   
-“Uh, Hizashi.”  
-“Yeah?” He hummed handing you the helmet. You took it with some hesitation. Guilt written in your expression   
-“I’m sorry, but i know why you’ve been so nervous lately,” you said quietly. You didn’t want him to know but at the same time you needed him to understand that you were there for him.   
-Meanwhile Hizashi was about to have a heart attack. You knew? You knew he had a crush?! He was going to die of embarrassment. He tried to keep it so well hidden!   
-When you started to speak is when he realized you weren’t talking about his crush on you at all.   
-“I didn’t mean to pry, but i was worried that you might be going through something and i followed you.”  
-“You must think i’m a creep. I swear i didn’t mean any harm. It wasn’t the right move on my part. I’m sorry,” you apologized bowing your head.   
-He stood there stunned for a good minute and a half. You knew he was going to therapy? You were that concerned that you followed him?   
-It was a little odd, but he had to take into account you weren’t the bet people person. That and you’d only ever been a pro hero you’re entire life.   
-“It’s not something i would try to hide. It’s okay, Y/n. And thanks for the ride,” he smiled waving as he hopped up the front steps.   
-You let out a long breath as your shoulders slumped. That was probably the worst thing you’d confessed to in a long while. Probably taking third place on your list of awkward confessions.   
-Well, at least he didn’t think you were a creep. Though you still felt terrible for doing it. You’d have to make it up to him. Maybe you could get him lunch sometime this week. 

 

Hawks:   
(I’m really on the fence for Hawks part because this secret plays into a part of the story later on. However the secret is a spoiler for season 4 if you haven’t read far into the manga. I don’t want to ruin it for anyone!! If enough people say they’re fine with it i’ll add hawks. But for now he won’t be included in the secrets and confessions next chapter. Sorry!)


	12. Seriously??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The guys learn of a little secret you have. And can’t help but laugh a bit at the fact a scary hero like you could possibly be afraid of something so small. However you get them back by using their first name.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘i know that some people think warnings are dumb but i’d rather be safe than sorry’

Warnings!!!-use of violent humor, bugs

 

 

 

Toshinori:

-Toshinori was striding down the hallway. Texting Naomasa about the clues he had discovered on All for One’s where abouts.

-A shriek followed by a crash had him puffing up into his hero form. That sounded like you!

-His first thought went to the incident earlier that week. Someone had broken the front gate of UA. Maybe they were still here. Were you okay?!

-He bolted down the hallway, flinging the door to the teachers lounge open. To find you in your werewolf form balanced on one of the chairs. Swatting wildly at something in front of you.

-“Wha-“ he was cut off as you leaned backwards away from whatever you were attacking.

-“Frigin’ get it-the little-it’s a spider! It’s right there!” You rambled. Indeed there was a spider.

-It was two inches big jumping spider. Harmless and tiny. Toshinori almost couldn’t process the scene before him.

-You were afraid because of a...bug? He couldn’t help but grin at the prospect. It was just so ridiculous and adorable.

-“Y/n, you’re an eight foot werewolf. It’s tiny, it can’t hurt you.”

-“You know what else is tiny? A hand grenade and those suckers hurt,” you scowled. Toshinori wasn’t going to even ask how you knew how badly a hand grenade hurt.

-“Fine, i’ll take care of it,” he sighed scooping the small spider up in his hands. Opening the window he set it on the ledge. Nudging it with his finger to get it moving.

-Upon finding itself outside and away from the psycho wolf that had been trying to kill it, it happily climbed over the ledge. Disappearing from view.

-Toshinori closed the window turning to see you still standing on the chair. He still had the same smug grin from before.

-“He’s gone now. Do you need help getting down?” He teased. You rolled your eyes as you shifted back into your human self. Arms crossed over your chest.

-“You’d freak out to if you were minding your business and a spider tries to sit on your nose,” you huffed climbing down from the safety of your chair.

-“I’ll always be your hero when it comes to spiders toshinori joked as you picked your phone up from the table.

-“You’d honestly come to apartment at three in the morning to take care of a spider?” You replied skeptically. You were joking of course, as was Toshinori’s response.

-“My ringer is always on.”

-“Wow, you really are my hero Toshinori,” you grinned shaking your head.

-He knew you meant it as a playful comment. But he honestly couldn’t help but feel a little prideful over the fact you had said that. And you didn’t call him All Might either.

-You used his name. Nobody ever told him he was a hero. He could feel his cheeks heating up slightly from embarrassment but he couldn’t help it.

-You’d called him your hero. Even if all he did was save you from a spider.

 

 

Aizawa:

-Aizawa was concerned when you didn’t respond to his text about meeting up right away. But when he arrived on your usual rooftop meet up point he was relieved to see you.

-That was, until he got close enough to really see you. You were sitting in the middle of the roof. Stock still, one arm outstretched towards your phone. If he didn’t know any better hw would’ve thought you were frozen.

-“Aizawa help,” you whispered hoarsely. He panicked for a solid second thinking a villain might’ve used a quirk on you. Until he saw why you were so scared.

-A cicada was perched on you back between your shoulder blades. Every few seconds it would give a faint buzz but didn’t move otherwise.

-“Please, get it off.”

-“Move and it will fly away on it’s own,” he frowned. He had to admit it was a little amusing to see you this scared over a bug. It was barely the size of his pointer finger.

-Yet here you were looking like you were going to have a heart attack if it began crawling down your back.

-“Shota, i will cry. Get it off,” you pleaded. He was caught off guard by you addressing him by name. You’d always stuck to calling him erasure or Aizawa. Never Shota.

-You must really be upset if you were willing to use such a tactic. But he was willing to help none the less. He didn’t want you distressed the entire time you were on patrol.

-He sighed, crouching down beside you. He reached forward plucking the cicada from your back. He tossed it aside watching it fly off. The irritated buzzing fading into the night.

-“I’m surprised you’re scared of a bug that’s twenty times smaller than you,” he mused. You scowled at him, shivering at the thought of said bug.

-“No, i just hate it’s creepy little legs and the huge eyes and just-their disgusting,” you grumbled. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit wider at your comment.

-He would have to remember this to embarrass you later on. He wouldn’t mention it in front of others but it would definitely be an inside joke.

-“Hey, don’t smirk! You’re afraid of weird things too!” You defended. He shook his head, grin never wavering.

-“Not of bugs that are tinier than my hand.”

-“Whatever, Shota. Let’s go on patrol,” you huffed standing upright. You snatched your phone from the pavement walking past him.

-He hated the way his heart fluttered from your use of his name. He felt like a school boy with a crush but he couldn’t help it. It just sounded so perfect coming from you.

 

 

Hizashi:

-Hizashi was on edge the past few days. I mean, anyone would be after someone broke UA’s main gate.

-He had his suspicions that someone was feeding information to the villains due to the rising attack rate lately. He just didn’t have any evidence to back him up on his theory.

-A panicked shout made him freeze in the middle of the hallway. That sounded like you! A crash soon followed and he was full on running.

-He flung the door open to the teachers lounge. Eyes scanning the room for an intruder.

-“Y/N WHAT’S WRONG?!”

-You stood with your back pressed to the far wall of he room. Hurling anything within your reach.

-“COCKROACH!” You yelled throwing a cup across the floor. It tumbled past his legs without so much as stopping. Hizashi’s eyes went down to see the four inch bug at his feet.

-You had never seen Hizashi move that fast in all his life. Nor did you know he was that skilled in parkour.

-He leaped over the bu, landing on a chair, summersaulted onto the couch and over to you.

-You thought that maybe he was going to deliver some sort of sound last and make it explode. Until you remembered Hizashi was in the same boat as you were. He was terrified of bugs!

-You were clinging to his back, eyes wide as said bug began moving. The cockroach scuttled closer to you both. It’s antenna wiggling as it watched the two humans panicking. 

-“Hizashi, you are my most closest friend. But if that thing flies at us, i will use you as a human shield.”

-“WHY?! You can literally set it on fire!” He yelped. You peeked around him to see the cockroach hadn’t moved. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t.

-“Yeah, but if i miss it’s still going to start flying,” you hissed, crouching to better hide behind the blond man.

-“What do you want me to do?! If i scream i’ll break the windows and we’ll both get in trouble.”

-“Not my problem.”

-“Yes it is! You yelled and i thought you were in trouble. Therefore me trying to rescue you makes this situation your fault,” he retorted. You lifted your head to report and saw that the bug had vanished. You took a step back eyes sweeping over the room as you tried to locate it. Hizashi realized what had happened and started searching as well.

-“WHERE’D IT GO?!”

-You finally found it crawling up Hizashi’s pant leg and onto his jacket.

-“IT’S ON YOUR BACK!” You shrieked jumping away from him. He flailed his arms trying to smack it off. Screaming all the while.

-“GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!”

-You wound up catching his jacket on fire, but you did kill the bug. Another plus was that you didn’t set off the fire alarms.

-Hizashi’s smoldering jacket sat on the table. The two of you staring at the charred remains. You had to admit you felt a little bad.

-It was probably pretty expensive not to mention a signature piece of his costume. All of this mess over a little bug. You felt more than a little ridiculous.

-“I’m sorry Yamada, i’ll get you a new one i swear,” you apologized sheepishly.

-Hizashi was pretty sure his heart just skipped a beat. You’d used his first name. It was rare of you to address anyone by anything other than their last name. Sometimes you’d only ever call them their hero name.

-Yet you’d called him Yamada. He was so happy he was practically beaming with joy. His ruined jacket long forgotten.

-“It’s fine. I have plenty more at my studio and apartment,” he replied cheerfully. You didn’t look all that convinced.

-“You sure? I’d be willing to help you buy one.”

-“I’m sure. I have to have extra ones because of this such reason,” he chuckled. You gave a shrug as you finally surrendered. Giving up on your attempts to replace the article of clothing.

-“If you say so Yamada.”

-His stomach would be doing flip flops for the rest of the day. He’d never been so happy. You’d called him by his first name!

 

 

(We don’t know hawks name so i used the term hero)

Hawks:

-Hawks was dozing at his desk. His head resting on a stack of papers he was using for a pillow.

-A loud crash followed by muffled frantic rambling had him on his feet in seconds.

-That was your voice he had heard. Was his building under attack? Unlikely, but it was a possibility. He burst into one of the side rooms down the hallway. A filing room he used for cases.

-Your were sitting crouched beside a chair. Holding a fly swatter so tightly your knuckles were turning white. Red mist was starting to form on your arms and Hawks was pretty sure it was more from terror than anger.

-“That’s not the best weapon to choose from,” he called stepping into the room. However your eyes never left the wall you were staring at.

-“It is if you’re fighting a bug!” You snapped. He followed your gaze to see a wasp crawling down the wall. Wings fluttering every few seconds as it tried to decide wether or not to fly.

-He was smiling the second he realized what was going on. You were terrified of a tiny bug! Sure it could be painful, but that was all it would be.

-“Screaming and throwing stuff seems a little over kill don’t you think?” He commented as the wasp took flight. You looked like you were going to have a full on break down when it landed on your arm.

-You went as still as a statue. Eyes focused intently on the bug. Hawks was trying so hard not to laugh. You looked ridiculious!

-“I will start crying if you don’t get it off of me right now,” you whispered. He thought you were joking until he saw the pin pricks of tears forming in your eyes.

-You were truly terrified of this thing weren’t you? But it was so small! Never the less, he took care of the situation. With a flick of his wrist a feather struck the wasp off your arm. Splattering it flat against the wall. You practically slumped the remaining inch to the floor. Limbs going limp as you finally started breathing again.

-“Happy now?” He hummed leaning against the doorway. You stared up at him with an irritated expression.

-“Shut up.”

-“Oh, come on it was funny!”

-“No it was terrifying. Imagine if it had stung me!” You growled. He rolled his eyes walking over to you. He offered his hand to help you stand and you accepted it.

-“It’s not so bad.”

-“Hawks, i’m allergic to wasps,” you stated point blank. He felt his cheery disposition vanish at that.

-You were allergic? What if it stung you?! You could’ve gone into anaphylactic shock! People died that way!

-“Why didn’t you tell me?! I would’ve done it sooner instead of laughing! Are you sure it didn’t sting you?” He rambled searching you over for any possible injuries. You shook your head grabbing his hands so he stopped pulling on your arms to exam them.

-“No, i told you it didn’t and you killed it. I’ll be fine now.”

-“Yeesh, now i feel like a jerk,” he pouted at you. You couldn’t help but smile. It was hard to stay mad at Hawks for too long.

-“Relax, Hawks. You came to my rescue. You were my hero,” you joked letting go of his hands.

-His heart stopped for a brief second at your words. You’d never called him your hero. I mean, you’d only ever called him a hero twice and those were in briefing meetings.

-To hear you call him your hero...he thought he was in love with you before but now? Now that had just sealed the deal.


	13. Ouch, that’s gotta hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘After you’re injured they realize they can’t keep hiding their feelings. They couldn’t stand it if they lost you.’

Toshinori:

-You were assisting Toshinori take down a super strength villain uptown. Nothing you couldn’t handle.

-Well, maybe if you were up to full strength. You had been trying to recover from the flu along with a gash on your side.

-Both of which were making it difficult to focus on the task at hand. You were feigning to lung left to allow All Might a window to punch the villain.

-However the villain had faked going left as well. You were smacked clear through the foundation of the building across the street.

-The entire structure crashing down in a wave of dust. You were forced to shift back to your human form. Your hair drenched with blood and your body unmoving.

-He felt his heart clench as terror constricted his throat. No, no, no! You couldn’t be dead. You were stronger than that.

-He crouched beside you. Trying to fight back the panic as he pressed his finger to your throat checking fir a pulse. It was erratic, but it was strong. You were still alive!

-He gently scooped you up out of the wreckage. Holding you close to his chest to protect you from any other dangers that might appear.

-“Hang on, Beowulf.”

-You mumbled an incoherent response. He glanced down at you to see your eyes were at least open now. But what were you trying to say?

-He planted his feet getting into a crouch as he prepared to jump. That seemed to bring you back to life.

-“If you leap, so help me i’ll jump out of your arms and die!” You snapped writhing in his grip.

-A wave of relief washed through him as you glared up at him.

-“I can’t feel my left shoulder and arm but my legs still work. Yeesh, you’d think you’d know i could take a hit by now,” you huffed. He shook his head starting to walk.

-“I don’t trust your abilities currently, Y/n. You were nocked unconscious. You could have a possible head injury,” he retorted.

-You didn’t argue. More because you knew he was right. Your brain felt like someone had stuffed it in a blender and hit purée.

-“Yeah, okay. But no jumping, i’ll you run though.”

 

 

Aizawa:

-You had paired up with Aizawa and Present Mic to take down a Rhino quirked villain. He was larger and had an obvious strength enhancement due to his quirk.

-You had managed to corner him on a rooftop. Not the best place to take him down. But it was the best you could do.

-You were trying to avoid him whenever he charged at you but you weren’t as fast as you usually were.

-After a particularly grueling night of work you were barely able to hold your jaguar form. You were lunging to get out of his pathway but he managed to catch your side.

-Body slamming you over the side of the roof. Aizawa felt his gut drop at the sight of your panicked eyes.

-He leaped over the side after you but found he was to late to stop your fall. You had already hit the sidewalk.

-You were laying on your side on the pavement in your human form. Your eyes half lidded as you struggled to breath.

-He kneeled beside you, trying to find where you had been injured.

-Your right leg was bent at a wrong angle, along with your dominant wrist. It was also obvious you were barely able to breath.

-He took your good hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. More to reassure himself than you. He could already hear the sirens of emergency vehicles in the distance.

-“Help should arrive soon. Try to stay awake, Y/n.”

 

 

Hizashi:

-Best Jeanist and you had been caught between two villain’s fighting over cash from a heist they did together.

-Getting caught in a crossfire should’ve made it easy for you to take down both men. But you were running on pure adrenaline and no sleep.

-Thankfully Hizashi had showed up to help. Mostly because Jeanist realized you were weaker than usual.

-One of the villains lobbed a fire hydrant hitting you square in the back. Everything went black as it bounced off of your body. 

-You were nocked out of the sky, but this time at a hundred feet. Hizashi nearly had a heart attack. People couldn’t withstand hundred foot falls!

-He left Best Jeanist to deal with the villains as he sprinted to where he saw you fall. When he found you, you weren’t in the best state.

-Your arm was twisted underneath you, and your head was bleeding. Your chest was barely moving with each rattling breath you took.

-He hovered over you, trying to see if you were still conscious.

-“Come on, Phoenix. You’re stronger than this. Wake up.”

-You opened your eyes to glare at him. A small sliver of relief wedged itself into his heart as he offered a shaky smile.

-You were still feisty so you shouldn’t be to wounded. However the soft whimper that left you had him doubting that hope.

-“Told you you were strong, Y/n. Just hang on for me, yeah?”

 

 

Hawks:

-You were both downtown trying to stop a teleporting portal villain. She was boisterous and cocky. A downfall you could take advantage off.

-However you were struggling to use it against her. You were beyond exhausted. Having worked double shifts with only three hours of sleep.

-You were reaching for her as Hawks diverted her attention. At the last second she turned to face you. A wide smirk on her lips.

-You found yourself on the train tracks only a few feet from where you had been.

-It would’ve been fine if there wasn’t a train heading straight for you. Your eyes widened as you tossed your hands up to brace for impact.

-You were hit head on by the train. Nocked off of the tracks and a hundred feet from the moving vehicle.

-Hawks could care less if the villain got away right then. He was far more concerned with you. Were you dead?! You couldn’t possible with stand a hit like that!

-He flew towards you. Wings flaring up as shields to protect you from any further harm.

-Your head was lulled to the side, arms twisted at odd angles along with your legs. Not to mention the blood dripping down your chin. He pressed his fingers to your neck checking for a pulse.

-He felt his heart almost stop when he couldn’t feel anything. Two seconds. Still nothing. In the fourth second your eyes opened.

-“Gloves block feeling, numbskull. Take off the gloves to get a pulse,” you muttered under your breath. He gave a wobbly smile as he tried to hold back the tears.

-He honestly thought you had been killed.

-“Yeah, i’m pretty stupid. How bad is it?”

-“Can’t feel anything,” you mumbled closing your eyes once more. His heart dropped as he stood up. It was to risky to move you.

-The best he could do was wait for a paramedic. He wouldn’t risk leaving you so he could go get one.

-“It’s okay, Y/n. You’re going to be alright. I promise.”


	14. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘After you’re semi-healed you check yourself out of the hospital. Much to the heroes disbelief. And it appears they might have some guilt over your injuries.’

WARNING!!!-MENTIONS OF PAIN MEDICATION, INJURY, AND CASTS/HOSPITALS

 

 

Toshinori:

-Toshinori hadn’t left your side the entire first four days. He was distraught over the fact you’d been hurt because of him. Despite all your reassurances it was just because you weren’t paying enough attention during the fight.

-He of course, had to return to his job as a teacher and hero. Leaving you lonely in your hospital room.

-You didn’t have much family left and those that were around lived an hour or two away. You didn’t want to call them and tear them away from their lives to come take care of you.

-You were supposed to stay in the hospital for a few extra days so the healers could keep an eye on you.

-While most of your injuries were healed, they just wanted to make certain you were okay.

-Your skull had cracked in three places, you’d bruised most of your ribs, not to mention you broke your arm and leg.

-Said arm was in a long arm while the leg was in a long leg cast. Both hindered from bending and preventing much movement. It didn’t help that your dominant arm was the broken one.

-All in all you looked like a very grumpy puppy. Sitting on your hospital bed pouting over the fact you couldn’t do anything on your own.

-Couldn’t write, couldn’t walk, couldn’t do your hero work.

-But you also didn’t want to be in the hospital for another three days. You’d rather be at home in your own bed.

-You had checked yourself out despite the doctor’s advice not to. It would benefit you to stay where there were people who could help you get around and do things.

-However your stubbornness to go home blocked out any common sense .

-You had far to many unpleasant memories of hospitals when your quirk first manifested. You didn’t want to stay any longer than you had to.

-Getting home was probably the biggest struggle. You were barely able to walk on crutches what with one of your arms broken.

-But pedestrians were nice enough to assist you if you needed it. Especially getting on and off the bus.

-By the time you got home you were exhausted, pretty much face planting onto the couch and taking a power nap right there.

-Toshinori had shown up later that evening to visit you. Only to find out from one of the nurses you had left.

-He was beyond concerned. You were still unwell not to mention you had two more appointments to heal your arm and leg.

-He couldn’t believe that you would just leave on your own accord. You knew you needed to rest and be taken care of. So why did you go home?

-He was worrying himself sick as he tried to recall where you lived. He tried to convince himself you were fine you were just being strong willed.

-Except he had to know for certain you were alright. After all, it was his fault you got injured in the first place.

 

 

Aizawa:

-Waking up in the hospital wasn’t pleasant but you supposed it wasn’t the worse place to be. However your injuries posed a problem for your daily life.

-You were particularly frustrated with the inability to use your hand and leg.

-You had things you needed to do and you sort of needed your dominant arm!

-You were very grumpy. Your usually cheery disposition completely gone.

-Aizawa had visited you over the days you were hospitalized. He said he was checking up on you. Not to mention he knew you would want the company.

-You were suspicious of his reasonings. You knew Aizawa pretty well. While he would certainly come visit his friends in the hospital, he wouldn’t visit them every single day. He had other responsibilities he needed to take care of.

-Perhaps he felt guilty? You weren’t sure why. For one, it was you who got in the way of the villain. He wasn’t close enough to be responsible.

-You shrugged off those worries as you hobbled your way up the front steps to your apartment. You were grateful that the building had an elevator. Otherwise you’d never have made it to your room.

-You’d checked yourself out of the hospital mainly because you’d had far to many bad experiences with your quirk and needles. Your home felt far safer than any sterile hospital room.

-You all but collapsed onto the couch in your front room. Giving up on going to your bed. When you woke up from your nap then you’d move. For now, the couch was comfy.

-Aizawa showed up at his usual visiting time and was thrown for a loop when the nurse told him you’d left.

-He was irritated at the most. He knew you were nervous being here but to leave without being fully healed? You knew better than that.

-He was going to check on you as soon as he possibly could. He was not about to let you go unsupervised while still injured.

-What if you hurt yourself again? Or if something happened?

-It was his fault that you were hurt in the first place. He should’ve been more aware of his surroundings and the villains quirk.

-He had to make certain you would be alright.

 

 

Hizashi:

-You woke up in the hospital disoriented and groggy.

-You were stuck in a full on body cast. Your spine having been shattered like an egg when the fire hydrant hit it.

-You couldn’t do anything at all! You were practically as helpless as a new born baby. It was driving you up the wall.

-Hizashi was not happy to find out you had attempted to check yourself out of the hospital. Key term being attempted, since you were still in a body cast.

-He knew it was most likely the pain meds speaking since they made you pretty loopy.But the fact that you had tried irked him. You were in pain and your spin was a jigsaw puzzle.

-He knew you could be head strong and independent but you were injured. You should let the doctors take care of you!

-Once you were freed from your casted prison your dominant arm was still in a cast but otherwise you were free to roam about.

-The first chance you got you checked yourself out. Though you made certain it was when Hizashi wasn’t around.

-You refused to stay in the hospital longer than you had to. You’d had far to many bad experiences in places like this. You just wanted to go home and sleep in your own bed where you were comfortable.

-Nobody stopped you, though they advised you stay at least for three more days so they could make certain everything was healed properly.

-You politely declined. Taking the first bus back to your house. It was a small, simple one story. So you didn’t have to worry about straining your legs with stairs.

-Though you never made it to your bedroom. Instead you crashed on the couch. Curling up instantly as the familiarity of your home put you at ease. You were asleep within seconds. Dozing off peacefully.

-When Hizashi showed up to check on you like he usually would he wasn’t surprised to find you’d checked yourself out. Though he’s upset he knows you probably have a reason for leaving.

-He knew where you lived after dropping you home a few times from group outings with friends.

-He can’t help but think of everything he could’ve done differently. For one he could’ve been aware of your blind spot. Not to mention he should’ve been able to have stopped the villain earlier had he not been taking his time.

-He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the negative thoughts swirling about.

-He just had to make sure you were okay. Afterwards he’d let you be. But first, he just needed to know.

 

 

Hawks:

-You had been stuck in a full body cast for a week. A week! Nothing but sitting there glaring at a ceiling.

-You had refused visitors. You didn’t want anyone to see you like that. You only made an exception for your baby sister. Even then you were still iffy on the whole situation.

-Your sister did her best to make you feel better but she had a day job and couldn’t be there for you the entire time. 

-Which left you lonely and even more grumpy than before.

-Hawks was internally distraught over not being able to see you during your hospitalization.

-Outwardly he appeared just as cheerful but anyone who looked long enough could see he wasn’t as cheerful as he normally would be.

-When you were finally out of the body cast both your arms were secured in athletic braces and your legs were still in long leg casts. You were left wheelchair bound for the next two weeks.

-You were beyond irritated at not being able to do things. No extreme physical activities, no using your quirk, no nothing. It was boring!

-You were going to go insane if you didn’t get out of the hospital soon. So you did precisely that. You checked yourself out as soon as you could.

-Getting onto the bus was painstakingly hard and frustrating. It took you over two hours to get home and that was only because you were having such a difficult time getting around.

-You’d never been more happy to live in your own one story house. When you got home you refused to go to your bedroom. You’d already struggled to get this far. You weren’t willing to go any farther.

-You awkwardly clambered out of the wheelchair, making yourself as comfortable as possible before falling dead asleep.

-Hawks was excited that you’d finally started allowing visitors after your full body cast was removed. He had visited you a few times and he had managed to make you smile.

-It was the least he could do after you got injured on his behalf. He should’ve known better than to let you play decoy. The villain was to smart to fall for such a simple trick. Yet he had let you do it and look what had happened?

-Hawk’s cheerfulness started to slip away when the nurse told him you’d checked yourself out. He almost went into a panic.

-You were wheelchair bound, could you even get home? Knowing you, you’d be stubborn enough to get to your house with or without help.

-He didn’t know where you lived. You kept your private information, well, private.

-He just wanted to know that you were alright. He’d barely seen you after the incident. He needed to know you were okay.


	15. Friendly outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The guys come over and offer to try and take your mind off your injuries.’

WARNING!!!-MENTIONS OF PAIN MEDICATION, INJURY, AND CASTS/HOSPITALS

 

Toshinori:

-You were an expert at hopping by now. Along with using your non dominant hand to do things. It wasn’t pretty and you looked like a drunk flamingo, but that’s okay. At least you were doing things again!

-You were sound asleep on the couch when someone knocked on the door.

-You were a little disoriented when you awoke from your pain med induced nap. Almost shifting into your werewolf form to protect yourself. Until you recalled that would be a very bad idea.

-You clumsily hobbled over to the door. Balancing your full weight on one foot allowing your casted one to rest on the floor with no weight on it at all.

-“Toshinori?”

-“I wanted to check on you to make sure you’re all right. The hospital said you checked yourself out?”

-“Yeah, i don’t really like hospitals,” you mumbled.

-“I understand the feeling,” he said it so softly you almost didn’t hear him.

-He glanced about the apartment with a small frown. Noting that while it was a decent place to live being cooped up inside wouldn’t do you much good.

-The curtains were drawn to block out any light and the room felt stuffy. Almost devoid of life if you two weren’t present.

-This wouldn’t do. You needed to get out, get some fresh air. He had already made up his mind as you leaned against the back of the couch for support.

-“Y/n, why don’t you grab your coat?” He questioned. You blinked, staring at him in confusion.

-“My coat?”

-“I’m taking you out for a bit. Staying in your apartment all the time won’t do you any good,” he frowned. You shrugged, shuffling to the closet to grab one of the jackets from inside.

-You couldn’t get the cast through the sleeve so you left it unzipped. Instead using it as a make shift shawl. Toshinori handed you your crutch as he held the door open for you.

-“Where are we going?” You asked. While you didn’t mind walking around it was still pretty tiring.

-“To a small restaurant i know. Don’t worry, it’s not far,” he reassured with a smile.

-Now that you thought about it, you were pretty hungry. Going to a restaurant wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

Aizawa:

-You were up and about trying to make a blanket nest on your couch to make it more comfortable for sleeping.

-You’d grown used to making your way around with a single crutch. Though it was still difficult to do things with only one arm.

-You nearly fell over in surprise when the doorbell rang. You lost your balance, quickly grabbing the back of the couch to stop your fall.

-You shuffled over to the door, opening it to see a very grumpy Aizawa.

-You’d expected this little confrontation. You knew he’d probably be mad once he found out about you leaving the hospital. He was a very logical and responsible person.

-“I know, i know, i shouldn’t have left,” you sighed stepping back to let him in. He shook his head as he entered the front room. Taking note of the haphazard blanket mess on the couch.

-“You should’ve asked for help if you’re having difficulty making it places,” he frowned turning to face you. You waited a few seconds for the rest of the lecture but it never came.

-“You’re not mad at me for leaving the hospital early?” You questioned suspiciously.

-“No, i know you have your reasons,” he replied walking over to your hall closet. Your brow furrowed in confusion as he began browsing through your coats.

-“What’re you doing?” You asked as he held one out to you.

-“We’re going out, you can’t sit in your house all day.”

-“Where are we going?” You replied feeling even more bewildered. For starters Aizawa never wanted to go out. So for him to come over and declare you were both going out was odd.

-“To the café down the street. It’s not far,” he stated opening the front door for you. Well, you suppose you could go for some caffeine.

 

Hizashi:

-You weren’t having to difficult a time with your cast since it was only the one arm. What you were struggling with was the muscle weakness and aches and pains.

-It seemed like if you did anything you’d be rewarded by pain. Picking up a cup? Pain, and the possibility of dropping it. Getting into bed? Pain. Breathing? Pain.

-You lay curled up on the couch. Dozing lightly as you tried to get some uninterrupted sleep.

-While your bed was nice, it was to wide. You would instinctually roll over onto your bad arm while sleeping. Which made you wake up in pain. 

-A nock at your door startled you awake. Bolting upright you squinted over at your door. One look at the wall clock had you grumbling.

-Who was visiting you at five in the afternoon? Didn’t people have jobs?

-You opened the doo to find Hizashi on the other side. He was expecting you to snap at him. Telling him you didn’t need help or that you didn’t want to be treated like a weakling.

-Except you didn’t. If anything you seemed to tired to try and be angry.

-“Checking up on me?” You hummed motioning for him to come in.

-He thought you would be grumpy since you were stuck in a cast Instead you seemed...glum. There was no fire to you. No fight. You weren’t that responsive either.

-It worried him to no end.

-“Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said glancing about your apartment. It was dimly lit, with barely any light. The air heavy and stiff. It was far to stuffy in here for his liking.

-“This have jackets in here?” He questioned pointing to your hall closet. You nodded, albeit confused by his question.

-Why did he want to know if you had jackets? He certainly didn’t need one. He was still wearing his hero one.

-He pulled out one of your coats, walking over to you. He held it out for you only to get a blank stare in return.

-“What?” You replied in bewilderment. He slung the coat over your shoulders like a cape before careful buttoning it up as far as he could. 

-“I’m getting you outside for a bit. You can’t sit brooding in the dark forever,” he smiled.

-As much as you appreciated the suggestion, there weren’t any places close by to go to. You had to take a bus to go pretty much anywhere that was fun.

-“What’re we going to do?” You frowned. He pulled open the door for you giving you a thumbs up.

-“We’re going to get ice cream!” He grinned. You shrugged, stepping outside into the cool winter air. Ice cream didn’t sound half bad actually.

 

Hawks:

-You sat in your wheelchair in the kitchen. Attempting to make yourself rice and chicken.

-It wasn’t hard to cook. Kind of bland and flavorless. But it was easy to make. At least, it should’ve been easy.

-There were three plates embedded in the wall across from you. The plastic circles sticking out of the wall like throwing stars. Not to mention the white rice that littered the floor.

-You couldn’t even make yourself the simplest dish you knew how to make!

-Red energy was swirling around your arms as anger seeped into your chest. Taking a deep breath you attempted to calm down and try again.

-The doctors said using your quirk would only further damage your muscles and bones. You needed to stay calm. Calm thoughts. Like waterfalls or whatever people thought of.

-You had one good arm. It was your non dominant arm but still! You could do this. Just go slow and-you dropped the entire pot of rice onto the floor.

-An angry string of curses could be heard as you tried to think of ways to crush the little pot without using your quirk.

-A nock on the door only made you even angrier. It took forever to reach the door and even more to get it open. By the time you turned the nob your arms and shoulders were glowing like a wild fire.

-“What?!” You shouted flinging the door open. Hawks had the biggest grin on his face when he saw you.

-Well, that was an odd sight. He hadn’t smiled at you like that in a long time.

-“Hawks? What’re you doing here? You’re supposed to be on patrol,” you scowled. The red light on your arms dimmed slightly as the pro hero rolled his eyes.

-“Took the day off to come check on you. How’re you feeling?” He hummed leaning against the doorway.

-Yeah, that sounded like hawks. Taking the day off? More like being lazy and using you as an excuse for getting out of work.

-“Miserable. I want to do things but i’m broken and stuck in casts,” you muttered gesturing to yourself with your one good arm.

-Hawks was concerned to say the least. You looked like a wreck. It was obvious you should still be in the hospital.

-Or at least have a nurse helping you do ordinary things in your house. You shouldn’t be alone in this state. As you said yourself, you couldn’t do anything.

-He’d have to look into getting you some help later tonight. He wasn’t about to put that off.

-“I can take you out. It’ll be easy, i’ll just carry you!” He grinned. You stared up at him wondering if he was serious. His smile didn’t fade and you realized he wasn’t joking.

-“No.”

-“Oh, come on. Do you want to go outside or not?”

-“Fine.”

-“Great, put on a coat. We’re getting Wacdonalds.”


	16. Refreshing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s good to be out and about again. Even for just a little bit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m to tired for a description. This was waaaaaayyyyyyy overdue.’

 

 

Toshinori:

Toshinori wasn’t lying when he said the restaurant wasn’t too far. It was only two streets over, tucked away next to a small insurance firm. You were surprised you hadn’t noticed it before. 

It was simple looking, with a calm aura to it. It had barstools set up along the counter. One of the cooks seemed to recognize Toshinori right off the bat. A chipper smile overcoming the elderly woman. 

“Mr.Yagi, it’s good to see you. The usual?” She questioned. Toshinori gave a gentle smile in return. 

“Yes please, and my friend will be ordering as well.”

The two turned to look at you and your mind went blank. You had no idea what to order. Plus you didn’t see a menu when you walked in. What were you supposed to do?

“I’ll have what he’s having,” you blurted.

“Of course!” The woman said. She seemed happy with your response. You sat down on one of the stools. Toshinori taking up the one beside you. He wasted no time to getting to the point of his whole visit. 

“Pardon my frankness, but why did you discharge yourself so early? You’re not a rookie. You knew you’d struggle and need help to recover,” he frowned. You could’ve laughed. He was one to talk. You’d seen his medical record. He had no room to lecture you with his track record. Your lisp twitched upwards into a bitter frown. 

“I can’t stay in hospitals for very long. They make me...high strung.”

The confused look you received from him made you pause. He really didn’t understand what it was like to be the monster did he? 

“Some people view quirks like mine as “problems”. So they try to find ways to fix them. They don’t see a child, they see a threat that needs to be stopped,” you explained quietly. That seemed to get the message across. There was a stiff silence that followed. It remained heavy as a cook placed your order in front of your. It was Toshinori who finally spoke as you both started to eat. 

“Would you like me to come by tomorrow morning? I don’t have any classes until the late afternoon. We could go for a walk in the park nearby,” he said glancing down at you. 

“To be honest, thats sounds wonderful compared to watching soap operas all day.”

 

 

Aizawa:

You weren’t surprised at all when you found out that the café was of course, a cat café. If you didn’t know about Aizawa’s obsession with cats, you’d have thought he was making fun of your quirk. You made yourself comfortable at one of the smaller table. A white tablecloth with light blue paw prints decorating it. It was a rather quaint and adorable café if you fid say so.

You’d barely placed your orders for drinks and sweets before you were being welcomed. Most of the cats in the café seemed to have wandered by at least once to inspect your presence. Two or three stopping to try and play or be petted. Aizawa actually seemed amused by this. 

“They seem to like you,” he commented. You nodded as a small kitten pawed at your ankle. You leaned over enough to tap it’s nose. 

“Comes with my quirk. I’m a feline by nature, therefore they see me as one of their own. Can’t say the same for humans though,” you joked. The kitten gave a mew as it butted it’s head to your hand. 

“With your personality i would assume you’d have a large friend group,” Aizawa stated. You would think that right? But boy was he wrong. 

“Kinda hard when everyone thinks you’ll turn into a feral werewolf, well, werecat,” you sighed gently cupping the kitten’s chin. It playfully nipped at your hand. Swatting at your fingers in an attempt to play. You tickled it’s stomach, being careful as you wrestled with it. 

“People are scared of predators. It’s a natural response. I’m larger than them, stronger, faster. I have jaws that can crush bone. Their fear is reasonable,” you stated meeting Aizawa’s gaze. There was a flicker of emotion across his face. It disappeared to quickly for you to get a good look. But you could’ve sworn it was disdain that you saw. 

“It’s pathetic is what it is,” he retorted. You arched an eyebrow as the kitten lunged to attack the shoe of someone at the table next to you. Awh, there goes your playmate. Your drinks arrived soon after. The two of you talking over work and what you had missed while you were out of action. Apparently PresentMic had almost burst his eardrums(again) upon finding a cicada in the staff room. You couldn’t help but laugh. Your refreshing meeting was cut short however when an alarm went off on Aizawa’s phone. 

“I need to start my patrol soon. I’ll walk you back,” he hummed standing up. You however, didn’t follow. 

“Yeah, just one problem.”

“Hm?”

“I can’t move.”

His heart did a backflip as he whipped around to face you. He thought you had hurt yourself or strained something. He genuinely panicked for a moment until he saw what you truly meant. Two cats had seated themselves in your lap. One happily gnawing on your cast and the other purring away as you stroked it’s neck. 

“They’ve claimed me as one of their own. I can’t leave now.”

“Really, Y/n?”

“They are my people.”

 

 

Hizashi:

You knew Hizashi could be childish, but seriously? Ice cream in the fall? Sure, it sounded great but only he would drag you out of your house to drive you down town for ice cream.

He’d parked near a small market place. It had plenty of shops and food vendors set up. 

It was definitely someplace you’d see Hizashi spending his time. It was lively, bustling. Yet friendly in atmosphere and had a family feel to it. He kept his arm linked with your good one. Allowing you to set the walking pace. 

“What do you want? I’m paying!” He smiled glancing over to you. You hadn’t really thought about it. Though once you’d looked over your options you made a simple selection. You were just going to do one scoop, unlike Hizashi with three. However he insisted. 

“They’ll have two scoops.”

You rolled your eyes, a smile starting to spread across your face. His cheerfulness was practically infectious. He had left you to go check out some guitarist that had been on the street corner. Wanting to see if they were willing to come on his show. You stood waiting patiently for him. Although you wished there was a bench. Your back and legs were killing you. You lifted your ice cream to and felt a wave of dread. Your grip was loosening and try as you might you couldn’t regain your strength. It slipped from your hand with out any difficulty. You stared at the broken cone and scoops on the pavement. If you could’ve flamed on without burning your casts you would’ve. You were sick and tired of dropping everything! Why couldn’t your muscles just cooperate for one moment?!

“Hey, there’s some street performers around the cor-oh no!” Hizashi exclaimed catching sight of your fallen desert. 

“I’ll go buy you another one.”

You could feel your blood pressure rising. The rushing in your ears proof enough. 

“It won’t matter. I’ll just drop it again. I hate this!” You snapped. Your temper beginning to flare up like the flames of your quirk. 

“I’m expected to be this fire god who can rival Endeavor and here i am dropping an ice cream because my stupid body won’t heal faster!” You yelled. He stared at you in stunned silence. You instantly regretted your words. You didn’t mean to lash out at him. You were just tired of this. 

Tired of feeling weak. Tired of being a disappointment. Tired of always being less than what you could be. You were startled as Hizashi pulled you into a loose hug. Careful as to not put any pressure on your back. 

“Relax, Y/n. I don’t expect anything from you except that you be you,” he stated softly. Your heart skipped a beat as he began to let go. Why did he always do that? He was always so...gentle, whenever you were upset. He didn’t need to stand here and listen to you. Or stay and be a friend. Yet he did. 

“Come on, i’ll buy you another one. This time i’ll hold it for you,” he grinned starting back towards the vendor. Your voice felt trapped in your throat. The words coming out in stammered and broken notes. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, but i want too so you can’t stop me!” He beamed proceeding to jog up to the person behind the counter. You let out a slow breath, your heart thrumming against your ribs. How could someone be so annoyingly cheerful yet soft at the same time?

“I’m pretty sure no one could stop you, Hizashi,” you murmured beneath your breath. 

 

 

Hawks: 

Hawks wasn’t kidding. He really did carry you. It was awkward at first as you tried to position yourself on his back between his wings. Not to mention that he smacked you a few times when his wings flinched. 

The poor cashier had no idea how to react. The 3rd ranked hero of Japan was carrying a person in their pjs with casts on both legs. All while ordering two BigWacs, medium fries, twenty WacNuggetd, and a large milkshake. Acting like this wasn’t an odd scene at all. 

You were just amazed over the fact Hawks had managed to carry you for so long without dropping you. You weren’t exactly the most lightest person. Your quirk made your bones more dense than any ordinary humans, making them harder to break.

You gave a soft snort of indignation. A lot that did for you when you got hit by the train. Then again, it was probably the only reason you were still alive. Speaking of Hawks. The featherhead had finally finished ordering. He had the appetite of a ravenous hyena. All you wanted was a milkshake and some fries. 

“Yeah, can i also have lots of barbecue sauce?” Hawks added onto the end of his list. 

“Of-of course, sir,” the cashier stammered. Hawks shifted his weight, his wings fluttering and smacking you in the face. You gave a disgruntled yelp from the attack.

“Are you going to set me down now or do i have to eat here too? Because it won’t be pretty if i do,” you scowled. He glanced back at you to see, well, to be honest he couldn’t see much through his coat’s fur collar and his feathers. 

“Relax, will you? I’ll put you down in a second.” 

Another grumpy mutter reassured him you were in a much better mood. Sure, you were still upset but you were being witty. Which meant you had more energy than before. That was a good sign. He carefully maneuvered you into a booth. Sitting opposite to you as you waited for your order. 

“So, how long are you going to be bullheaded and keep doing stuff on your own?”

“I’m not being bullheaded. I’m fine.”

“Right, that’s why there were three plated and a bowl embedded in your wall.”

You shot him a warning glare. He said this trip was to make you feel better. Not worse. 

“I won’t be back up to my full strength for a while. My muscles are barely doing what they’re supposed to as it is,” you huffed. One of the Wacdonald’s workers called your number. Thankfully you didn’t have to get up. However, Hawks didn’t have to either. He used his feathers to bring the food to the both of you. Which meant he wasn’t about to drop the conversation. 

“Then why don’t you ask for help?”

“Because, i’m not used to it. Okay?” You retorted avoiding his gaze. 

“I’ve had to do everything for myself you know? If i let people do something for me they’d call me stupid. When you have a strength quirk fueled by rage people assume you can’t be smart. So i proved them all wrong. Asking for help would just prove their point,” you explained venomously. Hawks rested his chin in his hand arching an eyebrow. 

“Well, for starters. Asking a friend is a good idea. Second, i don’t think your stupid if you ask for help. If i got hit by a train i’d probably ask someone to help me out,” he hummed dipping a french fry into ketchup. 

“With your charisma i don’t doubt it,” you snorted. He broke into a broad grin at your comment. 

“Admitting that i’m charming? Now, now, Y/n. I think your slipping.”

“Shut it, bird brain.”


End file.
